


Equivalent Exchange

by tuesday



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock cuddled with his whole body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the A-Team kink meme.

This how it went: B.A. got blow jobs, and Murdock got cuddles. It was an equivalent exchange according to Murdock, though B.A. would've been just as happy reciprocating with more sex if that was what Murdock had actually wanted.

Murdock cuddled with his whole body, arms curling around B.A.'s torso and legs tangling with B.A.'s own, pressing in always closer, closer, closer, like if he tried hard enough he could meld their bodies together. Murdock vibrated with barely restrained energy, like he couldn't contain his happiness or like he thought the Flash had it right and he could vibrate right through into B.A.

"You sure this is fine?" B.A. asked, petting a hand down the line of Murdock's spine. He wasn't quite used to this arrangement yet, to the way they met both their needs.

"It's perfect," Murdock sighed into B.A.'s neck and closed his eyes.


End file.
